The development of the laser in 1960 opened the possibility of the application of this form of radiation in a number of medical disciplines. Lasers offered the advantages of high power, narrow spectral widths, small focused spot sizes, and good absorption of the energy by the target tissues.
Since then, numerous lasers of different wavelengths and modes of operation have been developed and many of these have been used in specific medical applications. For example, the argon laser, with emission in the blue-green part of the visible portion of the electromagnetic spectrum, has found extensive use in ophthalmology because of its good transmission by the ocular media and good absorption by the target tissues in the retina and choroid.
Among the many lasers that have been developed, however, the carbon dioxide laser, with its emission wavelength of 10.6 microns, offers the most extensive range of applications in medicine because it is highly absorbed by all tissues of the body. For this reason, by focusing the carbon dioxide laser on tissues it is possible to photocoagulate, to cut, or to vaporize almost any tissue of the body. The carbon dioxide laser has been applied to a number of medical problems in various disciplines - including otolaryngology, gynecology, neurology, and in general surgery.
The carbon dioxide laser has been used almost exclusively in the field of gynecology for medical intervention in a number of disorders. The laser is used for making incisions, to coagulate small arteries and veins, and to vaporize tumors and other abnormal tissues.
A number of instruments have been developed for use in the field of gynecology. These devices typically comprise a console that contains the power supplies, vacuum pump, gas tanks, and water pump and heat exchanger, for operating the laser. An umbilical cord is typically used to connect the console with a laser head that is directly coupled to a colposcope or an operating microscope, supported by a stand that is free standing or is connected to the console. These systems that have been developed have a number of disadvantages that make their clinical applications difficult. All such systems are somewhat awkward to use clinically because the laser is directly coupled to the microscope - thus any motion of the microscope also requires moving the whole laser head. In some systems, the laser head stand and the console comprise two large pieces of equipment that must be located near the patient resulting in space problems.